


Magnets

by taemtree



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Insomnia, Kunten, M/M, Slow Burn, add more kunten content, i swear i love johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemtree/pseuds/taemtree
Summary: college au where Ten is roommates with Kun...nd they KISS KISS FALL IN LOVEeventually





	Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> title from LUME's [Magnets](https://open.spotify.com/track/17Ea13pr8NqQGMNv9QHvEQ?si=4iRG27IGQfa6NeQhuNd0xA)
> 
> this is unedited but there shouldn't be too many mistakes

“I’m hyped for my new dorm. I don’t even know what a peaceful night’s sleep is anymore.” Ten doesn’t really have high hopes, but he’s never been a pessimist, either. 

“And what happens if your new roommate blasts music all night? He might be just as horrible as the last, Tennie.” Ten sends Jaehyun a look that plainly says ‘fuck off’ and continues walking alongside him to his new dorm; desperately hoping for a roommate that would make sparse appearances or at least be friendly.

Ten worked at a club late every night, and this semester he had weaseled his way out of morning classes so he could have more time to sleep. Above that, Ten also had insomnia, and he _thought_ working late would help with that, but it only makes him more tired yet unable to fall asleep when he finally collapses back at the dorms around 3am. It didn’t help that his last roommate was an absolute jackass that gave him an _extremely_ difficult time for coming home so late. As if he could help that— college debt isn’t going to pay itself. 

They step in through the front doors of the old building, greeted by the _comforting_ scent of old furniture and wood. “Man, I’m so glad I don’t live in dorms anymore,” Jaehyun comments as he inspects the main lobby. He’s a third year like Ten, but now he shares an apartment with his boyfriend, Taeyong, and Ten was endlessly jealous of their private showers and real kitchen. And their relationship, but he doesn’t like the idea of giving Jaehyun that go-ahead on setting him up for dates. 

“Yea yea, brag all you want. Let’s just get my stuff up to the third floor,” Ten replies dejectedly. Jaehyun grabs his suitcase and Ten shoulders his backpack as they climb the narrow stairs, all going well until the second floor. Of course, Ten is carrying a large box, and he isn’t the tallest— he _knows_ that— even if it hurts. It also doesn’t help that he and Jaehyun are conversing about random shit and thus paying very little attention to what’s around them. Ten is walking past the door on the second floor landing when it opens and hits the box in his arms. He promptly drops the box, and internally, Ten wonders why everything seems to happen to him. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry, here, lemme grab that.” The deep voice belonged to a tall, very attractive kid that looked to be a few years younger than Ten himself. The boy hands Ten the box carefully, looking guilty, and not unlike a puppy that destroyed a couch. Ten’s heart softens. 

“It’s alright. Are you from this dorm? I’m just moving in, obviously. My name’s Ten, and this is my friend Jaehyun.” The boy seems to relax slightly, and a huge smile spreads across his face. This, coupled with the golden brown hair flopping over his forehead, made Ten want to squish his cheeks. 

“Wong Yukhei. You’re new? Which room number are you?” 

“Third floor, room 318,” Ten replies. Yukhei’s face lights up, and he snatches the box back from Ten’s arms. 

“That’s my friend Kun’s room! I’ll come with you, I need to force him to take a break from studies, anyway. Hopefully you make friends with Kun; I’d like to see you around more,” Yukhei starts up the stairs enthusiastically, and Ten raises his eyebrows at Jaehyun. The latter shrugs and they follow Yukhei up the flight of stairs. 

“Hey Kun, open up,” Yukhei bangs on the door repeatedly, and Ten already feels some remorse for the boy on the other side of the door. The door opens to reveal a grumpy looking boy. 

“Lucas, I swear. I don’t have time for this bullshit—,” he pauses, glancing at Ten and Jaehyun. Ten smiles weakly, already feeling like this is going to be one of those roommates that is always badgering the other to study or do their work. 

“I found your new roommate!” Yukhei looks over to Ten excitedly. “I ran into Ten on the stairs and knocked the box out of his hands, but then he told me his room number and it was yours! What a coincidence, amiright?” Ten gives a slight nod of confirmation, and Kun opens his door wider. 

“Well, welcome, I suppose? I hope Lucas hasn’t given you too much of a hard time,” he looks over to the tall boy rather fondly, and Yukhei smiles at us. 

“Oh not much of a problem, except for maybe telling us a fake name?” Ten asks, tilting his head and giving the younger boy a teasing smile. 

“Ah, I forgot! A lot of my friends call me Lucas, and now we can be friends as well, so you’ve gained that privilege,” he explains, and Ten thinks he has yet to find another person who looks more like a puppy than Lucas. He smiles and gives him a playful ‘okay, thanks.’ 

“Ah, Kun. You’ve been studying for far too long, anyway. I sense it. Let’s go to the cafe and eat; let Ten and Jaehyun get settled in, you can do a more formal introduction later.” Ten internally thanks Lucas for giving him private time to unpack, and gives his new roommate a smile of gratitude when he pushes the door open and ushers them inside with a wave of his hand. 

“We’ll talk later, nice meeting you,” Ten calls after the boy as he closes the door shut behind him. Jaehyun is already looking around the room, noting the cleanliness of the already occupied side. 

“Looks like you got a good boy roommate, Tennie. Too much studying and a pristine room? He even _makes his bed_ ,” Jaehyun raises his eyebrows, and Ten’s brow furrows. Shouldn’t judge a book by it’s cover, though, Ten thinks to himself. Lucas seems pretty chill anyway. He voices these thoughts to Jaehyun.

“I mean, Lucas seems pretty cool—“ Ten starts. 

“Oh of course you’d think think he’s cool. You’re like a bitch for cute boys, and he’s like, super attractive,” Jaehyun interrupts. Ten rolls his eyes, yet not denying that fact. 

“Ok, he’s really hot. But that’s not the point I was gonna make. He seems pretty cool and chill, and he’s friends with Kun. I doubt he’d make friends with someone that’s stuck up,” Ten says. He thinks he’s right in saying that Kun won’t be the world’s worst roommate, but he also can’t see him being excited about Ten’s sleeping and work habits. 

“I mean, I couldn’t see Lucas saying no to a friendship either. He’s basically a human puppy, have you noticed?” Jaehyun asks, confirming Ten’s previous observation. Ten doesn’t want to think about the what if’s. He’s tired, anyway. Well he’s always tired, but now they have to unpack. 

“Just help me unpack, dickhead. I’ll figure things out when I talk to him later.” Ten picks up the box and sets it on the bed, dropping his backpack next to it. Jaehyun opens his suitcase, and they start throwing Ten’s stuff into the most suitable places. Once they finish making the bed— not without Ten’s comment of how he probably wouldn’t even use the bed, and Jaehyun’s concernment and making him promise to get the sleep he needed— they hopped on the bed and laid shoulder to shoulder, looking up at the ceiling. Ten notices the sticky glow in the dark stars littering the ceiling in random places. He smiles and mentions this to Jaehyun, who just closes his eyes and says something about ‘being childish.’ 

They wake up some minutes later to a key unlocking the door, the sun setting in the window, and the room having darkened from earlier. They both sit up as Kun walks in, flicking the light on, giving them a look. 

“Sorry for interrupting anything?” he questions, raising his eyebrows. 

“Interrupted nothing more than a nap, as if,” Ten snorts and looks at Jaehyun who was frantically looking at his phone. 

“Shit, I’m supposed to meet Taeyong to pick him up from work in five minutes, gotta run. Bye, Tennie,” Jaehyun locks his phone and rushes past Kun and out of the room. 

“His boyfriend,” Ten nods in the direction of Jaehyun. Kun lets out a breath of surprise and understanding. Ten wipes the sleep from his eyes and runs a hand through his black hair. God, he always tends to fall asleep in the most inconvenient of times, and mostly when he’s so sleep deprived that if he doesn’t rest, he’ll go slightly insane. 

“So,” Ten starts, looking up at his new roommate. He’d looked him over earlier, and thinks he can conclude that his new roommate is most likely a serious, scholarly student who spends his spare time in the library and rarely parties. 

“Uh, I’m Kun, Qian Kun. Chinese. And with your accent, I’d assume you’re not Korean either. Thai, maybe?” 

“Bingo,” Ten nods. 

“And, what are you majoring in?” Kun pries, and Ten sighs, albeit not loud enough for the other to catch. 

“I’m majoring in organic chemistry, but I like dancing in my free time, so I might minor in that. What about you, study king?” Ten tags on the nickname, hoping to release some of the awkward tension. Kun looks surprised at his major choice, most people do. Organic chemistry sounds really difficult and confusing, but honestly Ten thinks it rather simple once you figure out the basics. 

“Well I’m studying law, but I like singing, too, although I don’t think I’m invested enough to minor in it.” And there it was. Law student. Of course. Ten was a bit surprised by the singing part, but as the boy said, he wasn’t too committed. Law must be horribly boring, in Ten’s opinion, but he’s glad Kun isn’t a stuck up business major from an extremely rich family just waiting to gain his inheritance in a fortune 100 company. Though he wouldn’t be surprised if his family owned a wealthy law firm, either. 

“Cool,” Ten says lamely. He glances at the time on his phone, and realizes his last evening class starts soon. “I should probably head to class, though. My last evening one starts soon. We can talk more, later, if you like.” 

“Alright. Have fun with your organic chemistry,” Kun replies, already moving towards his computer. Ten almost corrects him to say that he’s just fulfilling a required course, but instead sighs, grabs his backpack, and walks out the door. 

<<

Ten slides back into the dark dorm room two hours later, suffering from too much brain usage during his history of philosophy class. Hitting the lightswitch, he sees a note on the a whiteboard near the entrance. It read: _I’m at the library, will probably be back late. Just an FYI —Kun._

Ten laughs. He assumes Kun’s version of ‘late’ is probably eleven o’clock. Nonetheless, Ten erases Kun’s note and starts to scribble down a bit of quick information about his job and how late he’ll be back, as well as the fact that he’ll _‘be quiet and promise not to wake’_ Kun. He hopes Kun won’t despise him as much as his last roommate. It’s not like Ten is rude or anything, he’s just fairly opinionated, kind of touchy (although with the last roommate that was scarce), and rather carefree. Ten hopes to meet Lucas again soon, anyhow, and what better way then to become friends with Kun? 

Ten drops his school things onto his bed and pulls out some of his work clothes. Working at a club is slightly annoying, as dealing with drunks or flirting girls is a bit overpowering, but one perk is the dress code. Ten loves clothes, and the club gives him the perfect environment to test out new outfits and boost his self esteem, because let’s be real. Ten knew he was very attractive, and it was nice to accentuate these things with clothes or accessories. Ten pops in some silver studs, and then a few hoops too. He buttons up a black shirt and tucks it into some black jeans. Simple, but with a few layered necklaces and unbuttoning the top few on his shirt, Ten concludes that he is well-dressed enough. 

He throws a denim jacket into a bag and grabs his phone. Off to work, then. 

Ten leaves the dorm and drives over to the city club, parking in his usual spot and scruffs up his hair a bit. He walks into the bar area and is immediately greeting by his fellow employee, Jungwoo. 

“Ten! I’m glad you’re here, this girl has been pestering me and I’m ready for her to see you and decide that I’m not worth her time,” Jungwoo gives Ten a sly smirk and pats his shoulder. Ten laughs loudly and walks over to help whoever needs a drink made. 

About halfway through the night, Ten sees a familiar face. “Hey! Lucas! C’mere,” Ten calls out to Lucas and he turns, his face lighting up when he sees Ten. He comes over and leans on the counter, asking for a quick drink. As Ten begins making it, Lucas pesters him with questions. 

“You work here? That’s cool, I wonder why I’ve never seen you, I’ve been here once or twice,” Lucas mentions, although Ten proceeds to tell him that he doesn’t work on Fridays, and Lucas replies with an ‘ahh’ and nods his head, saying that he’s mostly come on Fridays. 

“What’re you doing here, anyway?” Ten smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. “Trying to get laid?” 

He has to give Lucas credit, he doesn’t even blush. “Well, sort of. Just scoping out the cute guys, avoiding some specific girls, trying to forget the fact that exams are coming up soon,” Lucas explains. So he _is_ gay. Ten walks over to put a drink glass back on the rack, and hears Jungwoo whisper urgently in his ear, “I never knew you had _hot_ friends, _dude_!” 

Ten laughs and whispers back, “Think I should make a move? Maybe not, though, I kind of feel a motherly instinct towards him, you know?” 

“No, I don’t know. All I know is that he’s very attractive,” Jungwoo whispers back, staring at Lucas in awe. Ten giggles. 

“Maybe _you_ should make the move instead, Mr. ‘I’m Waiting For the Right One’,” Ten teases. It’s true though, Jungwoo has always told Ten about how he wants someone who knows how to love him, and honestly, Ten couldn’t agree more. He just needs to find someone to put up with his sass and problems. Which he doubts will happen soon, but who knows. 

Ten walks back over to Lucas, and decides he’d better stick with his motherly instincts, since it only happens for select people, and Lucas definitely fits the criteria, being a human puppy and all. 

“If you really wanna get laid, and you’re looking for the prettiest one here— besides me of course,” Ten laughs playfully, before leaning in again. “Ask for a drink from my co-worker, Jungwoo. He’s really sweet.” 

Lucas looks past Ten’s shoulder, and his eyes widen. “Damn, he’s beautiful,” Lucas says, and Ten is starting to think that Lucas isn’t as innocent as Ten’s mind wants to imagine him as. Well, he _did_ just tell Lucas to get laid, and he couldn’t think of a better way to de-stress. 

“Go on, shoo,” Ten waves his hand and pushes Lucas away and towards Jungwoo. “Oh, don’t be a pussy, just go,” Ten says, after Lucas hesitated and glances over nervously. 

After finally getting Lucas to talk to Jungwoo, Ten goes back to his job and keeps serving people. Slowly, as the night enfolds, the amount of people coming in lessens, and the crowd of people leaving thickens. 

Finally, at the end of the night, Ten helps close up alongside a few of his other tired coworkers, not including Jungwoo, because he had left earlier to get sleep before a test the next day. Sadly, not to hookup with Lucas. Ten could definitely see them together, as Lucas was painfully kind and Jungwoo was extremely sweet, but that could just be a fantasy at the moment. Ten slips on his denim jacket, pulling it closer around him as he walks across the parking lot under the cool night sky.

Ten drives home sleepily, dreading the fact that the moment his head hits the pillow, he’s going to be wide awake again. 

<<

Ten unlocks the door to his dorm as quietly as possible, and as he’s slipping inside, he realizes the light is already on. He locks the door behind him before turning around to see Kun typing away on his laptop, brow furrowed and hair damp from what Ten assumes was a shower. Kun glances up when Ten walks in. 

“Late night?” Kun asks. 

“Every night is a late night,” Ten replies smoothly, looking at the stack of papers beside the other boy. 

“That can’t possibly be fun,” he points out, wondering why on earth Kun would subject himself to such misery. 

“Necessary things aren’t always fun. You probably know that if you work until 3am every night,” Kun replies, his eyes returning to his computer and his fingers continuing to fly across the keyboard. “You really should sleep, anyway. I’ll be turning the light off soon, anyway,” Kun adds. 

“I have insomnia,” Ten says bluntly. It’s late, and Ten is delusional. And he feels like being honest with Kun is the right thing to do at the moment. Ten supposes that he craves interaction because his other roommate shut him out, and he’s grateful that Kun isn’t doing that right now. Kun looks up at him, and asks, “for how long?”

“Senior year,” Ten replies automatically. He remembers his senior year clearly. He had little stress on schoolwork because he was already accepted into the school he wanted to go to, but sleep just wouldn’t come. He tried everything, and by now, even sleeping pills seem useless. 

“That nap with Jaehyun this afternoon was the first bit of sleep I’ve had in two days,” Ten admits. And Kun’s eyes widen. He shuts his computer and sets it aside. 

“You should sleep.” 

“Obviously. And I’m exhausted, don’t you think I would if I could?” 

“What time are your classes tomorrow?” Kun implores, and Ten is about to answer, but then he feels the guilt creep in. Ten is keeping Kun awake with his problems that he should be able to fix on his own. Ten assumes he’s probably annoying his roommate right now, but he was wrong to think that Kun was stuck up. He seems like a pretty good person, because, well, he _is_ listening to all of Ten’s problems. 

“You know, it’s okay, Kun. You need sleep too. I’ve just been pouring drinks all night, and you’ve probably been typing all night. Honestly, I don’t know how your brain hasn’t combusted yet,” Ten assures Kun that he’ll be fine, but that only makes his brows furrow more as he begins to frown. 

“You’re changing the subject. What time are your classes tomorrow?” Kun asks firmly. 

“I’ll be fine. I made sure to cut my morning classes so I only have 3 classes in the evenings,” Ten sighs, his fingers drifting through his black hair as he tugs it like usual when he’s tired or stressed. Then he starts to take his jacket off. He feels Kun’s eyes on him, but he ignores it. He doesn’t want pity. Ten moves to take a shower, but pauses. 

Despite the fact that he was the world’s biggest hypocrite, Ten looks over his shoulder and says, “you should sleep.” Ten chuckles lightly as he can physically hear Kun blow a gasket. 

He heads towards the hall showers and walks in, tossing a towel onto the bench and turning on the hot water. The bathroom steams up quickly, and Ten can’t help but feel so strange. A new bathroom, a new roommate; everything is new. But then again, nothing has changed. Ten washes his hair and sings a low tune; he never mentioned it to Kun, but he also enjoys singing. 

Ten doesn’t hear the door open, so his lovely rendition of Ariana Grande’s ‘Be Alright’ is abruptly cut off when he hears Kun say that he’s dropping off some soap stuff that supposed to help de-stress and aid in sleep. Ten has a firm belief that he’s ‘tried it all,’ but it’s not like he’ll tell Kun that, not when he’s being so kind about Ten’s problem. 

“Ariana Grande, really,” Kun comments. 

“Of course, dude she’s like a goddess, her voice is amazing,” Ten replies, not embarrassed in the least. Okay, slightly embarrassed, but he’ll get over it. “Anyway, it takes a fan to recognize the lyrics, does it not?” he hears Kun inhale softly; Ten’s caught him. 

“Everyone knows that song,” Kun replies smoothly. 

“Whatever you say, but my version was much different than the original song,” Ten teases. He hears Kun sputter a bit, then start to walk out. 

“Your voice is nice, you never told me you sing too,” Kun mentions before Ten hears the door close behind him. 

Ten finishes his shower and wraps the towel around his waist, fumbling with his toothbrush and scrunching the water droplets out of his hair. He tugs on a comfy pair of sweatpants and a big sweatshirt. The soap from Kun smelled really good, and Ten could still smell it now. Ten grabs the rest of his things and puts his glasses back on, walking back with the full expectation that Kun will be asleep when he gets back. 

Ten opens the door as quietly as possible, but sighs when he sees the light still on. He closes the door behind him, ready to berate Kun for not sleeping, but he sees that it’s his own lamp that is on, and Kun is fast asleep underneath his blankets. He sees a note on his table that recommends counting the stars to aid in falling asleep. Ten looks over at Kun, sleeping so peacefully and looking especially beautiful, in Ten’s opinion. Ten doesn’t like calling people ugly, because he doesn’t think that really exists, but he was never afraid to call something pretty. 

“Thank you,” Ten whispers to Kun, before turning out his lamp and laying back to look up at the stars, and he began to count. The last number he remembers is 47. 

<<

A few weeks later, Ten is told to meet up with Lucas and his friends. Lucas also told him that he could bring friends, so that is exactly what Ten is going to do. He invites Taeyong and Jaehyun, and decides that Jungwoo definitely needs to come. 

They’re all meeting up at Lucas’s friend Doyoung’s apartment on a Friday, because apparently it’s extremely large and has an almost infinite amount of food and drinks. 

Ten offers to drive Kun over to Doyoung’s, and he accepts the offer without hesitation. They have a good time in the car too, apparently Kun _is_ a fan of Ariana Grande, and they blast her new album, sweetener, the entire car ride. (They both agree that the album is good, but they prefer Dangerous Woman) 

Walking into the apartment, Ten can see that it’s as fancy as he imagined. Although what _penthouse_ wouldn’t be fancy. It overlooks Seoul and accentuates the beautiful sunset fading over the city. Jungwoo is already talking to Lucas; Ten’s heart warms at that. Taeyong and Jaehyun look like they have adopted two of Lucas’s younger friends, named Mark and Donghyuck. They also happen to be dating. Doyoung himself is a fantastic host, and while also conversing with everyone, he ensures that everyone has all the food and drinks they could possibly need. 

By the time night fully arrives, Ten concludes that a drunk Kun is very cute. He becomes extremely touchy, and because Ten is a touchy person already, it just gets elevated with alcohol. 

They play card games, or at least, a sober Ten plays card games. Ten had agreed to drive Kun home, so he was drinking very little, although he doesn’t mind too much. The laughter at the card table is probably shaking the entire building, but no one really cares. Kun drapes his arm around Ten and repeatedly exclaims, “Tenten, you have to win.” Ten just laughs fondly and rests his hand on Kun’s thigh, squeezing it gently when he says this, just so Kun knows he is listening. 

“Kun is going to give me a run for my money, isn’t he? You guys have been inseparable all night,” Jaehyun says playfully, and Ten just smiles. 

“He’s nothing like how we thought he’d be, that’s for sure,” Ten replies, glancing down at him. Kun’s head rests sleepily against his shoulder, and Ten thinks it’s probably time to head back to their dorm.

“Uuf, come on Kunkun, up you go,” Ten pulls Kun up from the couch they had been strewn across. Kun whines softly, but obeys, and Ten wraps his arm around his drunk friend’s waist and drags him out the door. 

When they finally reach the door of their dorm room after numerous struggles; Kun had refused to get into Ten’s car because he thought Ten was leaving him, and when it came to walking up the stairs of their dorm building, Kun put in no effort, and Ten nearly had to carry him. 

“I feel gross,Tenten,” Kun whines when Ten finally gets the door unlocked: he’s pretty proud of doing it one-handed. “Yes, I know Kunkun, we’ll get you cleaned up. You just have to let me grab some stuff, ok?” Ten leaves Kun sitting on the bed. He grabs his shampoo from under his bed, and snatches a handful of his clothes; Kun isn't very large, either, and Ten doesn’t want to go through the trouble of searching for Kun’s own clothes. Then he drags Kun to the showers, where chaos commenced. 

Ten decides that the best way to deal with the shower situation was to just leave on their boxers— to make it just a tad less awkward— and shower together. Ten undressed Kun —making a noise of surprise when he sees Kun’s unexpected abs: “Nice body,”— then himself, and shoves Kun into the shower after turning on the cool water. It’s calming, Ten finds, to wash someone else’s hair, and Kun’s hair is very soft even when wet. 

After the shower, Ten dresses himself, then pulls off Kun’s wet boxers and dresses him as well. Kun makes a soft noise of contentment once the comfortable clothes were on; he had complained earlier about the cold water in the shower, to which Ten just assured him it was necessary. Kun was fairly small, but very fit, Ten observes. Not unlike himself. 

Ten is ninety percent sure that Kun has been half asleep the entire time, but he finally shoves him into his bed, and is about to head over to his side and turn off the light. 

“Stay here,” Kun whines, patting the _inch_ of bed beside him. 

“I don’t think I’ll fit, hun,” Ten smiles fondly, as a sleepy Kun frowns and gives him an angry look. He moves over the slightest and pats the bed again, and Ten sighs. He’s definitely not going to give up until Ten is in that bed. 

“Alright, scooch over, you bed hogger.” Ten switches off the lamp and climbs in beside Kun, laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. That doesn’t last very long. 

“I’m cold,” Kun whimpers, and so Ten just pulls Kun into his chest without a second thought, and wraps his arms around his waist. Kun presses closer, whispering, “thanks, Ten. Now you need to sleep.” Ten inhales sharply, because he had just thought of his insomnia seconds ago. 

“Ok,” Ten promises. He closes his eyes and breathes in the smell of Kun’s hair, and the way it tickles his nose. 

<<

Ten wakes up to Kun squirming in his arms, and he sleepily cracks one eye open. 

“Whatever you’re doing, stop it, you dipshit. I’m actually really tired,” Ten complains, his voice thick with sleep. Kun pauses his squirming, and turns around in Ten’s arms to face him. 

“Why are you in my bed, and who’re you calling a dipshit, dingus?” 

Ten internally laughs. “That was all you, dude. I was getting ready to hop into my own, comfortable bed last night and you come along and force me into yours.” Kun looks at him thoughtfully, then looks down at Ten’s arms encompassing his waist. “And those?” He asks. 

“You said you were cold,” Ten shrugs. He really is tired still, but he supposes that he’s already gotten more sleep than usual. Ten untangles himself from Kun and sits up, cracking his back in the process and letting out a wounded cry of “owww, I didn’t think I was _that_ old.” 

“Oh yea, man you’re a hilarious drunk. You’re lucky I stayed sober all night or we would’ve had a big problem,” Ten teases playfully, and Kun just sends him a pout. Kun touches the fabric of the shirt he was wearing and looks up questioningly. 

“I was the _best_ friend, you idiot. I gave you a shower and everything. I’m basically the reason you don’t feel like living shit right now,” Ten nods solemnly, placing a hand on Kun’s shoulder. Ten thinks Kun’s face turns a bit red, but he supposes it could also be from how warm it is in this bed, with two grown men that don’t exactly fit on a twin mattress. 

“I suppose I owe you a thanks, then,” Kun sighs, but Ten waves him off, hand reaching forward to flick a piece of soft brown hair back from in front of his eyes. “No problem, Kunkun. That’s what good friends are for, anyways. Do you have any classes this morning?” Kun looks at his watch, then shakes his head. 

“Alright, then we’re going to get breakfast. I have some o chem notes to write, anyways, so feel free to grab some of your horribly boring paperwork and write some essays,” Ten pulls Kun out of the bed and tells him to get dressed 

Ten decides casual is the best for studying in public, so he tugs on a pair of simple jeans and replaces his pajama hoodie with a long sleeved shirt. He looks over to Kun, who is in the process of pulling on, Ten sighs, an extremely scholarly-looking sweater. He does see Kun’s abs again, though, and thinks it necessary to congratulate him. 

“Oh yea, you never told me you have abs, Kunnie. I’ve never seen you work out,” Ten looks at him accusingly, and Kun’s ears turn pink as he splutters a quiet reply that Ten doesn’t quite catch. 

“I don’t _need_ to know you work out, Kunkun. Jeez, I was just complimenting you. You aren’t exactly ugly, you know that right?” Kun blushes darker and doesn’t answer, so Ten decides to take pity on him. “Alright, let’s head out.” He slings his backpack over his shoulder and looks over to Kun, who was struggling with a heavy backpack, a briefcase stuffed with papers, and his laptop. 

“Here, lemme take that,” he pulls the briefcase out of Kun’s pliant fingers and then walks towards the door, ushering for a dazed-looking Kun to follow him. Kun snaps out of his reverie and nods a quiet “thanks,” when Ten holds the door open. 

They walk across a breezy autumn campus, talking about nothing, talking about everything. And throwing insults occasionally, because what best friends don’t? Ten thinks Kun is a very quality person, and apologizes to Jaehyun mentally. He and Jaehyun haven’t spoken as much since he moved into his new dorm, though, and while they could still consider each other ‘best friends,’ Jaehyun is pretty wrapped up in Taeyong, and Ten needed someone new to pay attention to him, and Kun does just that. 

They walk into the cafe and choose a comfy-looking booth near the back. They spread out their schoolwork, or at least, Kun does. Ten just plugs in his headphones and pulls out a notebook; he needs to take some recorded lecture notes. About five minutes later, a pretty girl walks over to take their breakfast orders. Ten unplugs his headphones and glances at the menu, deciding on a quick breakfast sandwich. He looks up to give the girl his order, but instead sees her ogling over Kun and twirling her hair. Annoyed, Ten taps her shoulder, and tells her his order rather coldly. 

“That was sort of rude,” Kun tells him pleasantly, and Ten just replies swiftly with an “I’m really hungry.” 

Ten doesn’t really know where his annoyance at the girl stemmed from, but he blames it on the fact that she was paying more attention to Kun instead of himself. Ten knows this really isn’t the problem, as he doesn’t mind when people don’t pay attention to him, but he doesn’t know what else to think. 

They spend the rest of the morning studying, taking breaks to converse over random topics and eat their sandwiches. Ten feels rather content, and he hasn’t felt contentment with life for a while, as he is usually always tired and very cranky, as Jaehyun tells him. 

As they’re laughing for the nth time, Ten’s phone rings, and he glances at the caller. His heart stops. 

_Johnny._

Kun looks at him rather curiously, but Ten just ends the call and goes back to work. 

“You’re not going to answer that? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Ten doesn’t look up from his notes, but quickly replies. 

“Ex boyfriend. I’m not in the mood to hear about his multiple reasons for leaving me when he decides to run back.” 

Kun lets out a breath of skepticism, but continues typing his essay. 

“What?” Ten asks exasperatedly. 

“Nothing, nothing. I’m just sort of surprised that someone left _you_ ,” Kun says, matter-of-factly. 

“What? Why is that so hard to imagine?” Ten looks at him, confused. Kun runs a hand through his hair, and Ten doesn’t know why his heart stutters. 

“I just— you’re _you_. If someone got the privilege of dating you, I just don’t understand how they could possibly leave. I would’ve assumed it’d be the other way around,” Kun replies, albeit somewhat quietly. Ten stares at him, his heart beating faster than normal. Ten denounces it as feeling very flattered. 

“Really? Why? I’m not really special, or anything,” Ten says with disbelief. Kun gives him a look of bewilderment. “Dude, you’re like, really really attractive, and your personality is great. Not to mention, you’re very kind. When you’re not calling me names, that is. I can’t even imagine anyone leaving _willingly_ ,” Kun says, his face a pretty shade of pink. Ten can’t stop looking at him. 

“D’you really think that? That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” Ten feels like he’s going to spontaneously combust with how much love he feels for the boy sitting across from him. Wait, love? Ten panics with this realization. 

“Wait! I- uh, I forgot I told Jaehyun I could pick something up for him in the arts building. Thanks for studying with me, this morning was, uh, very nice,” Ten scrambles around, grabbing his backpack and saluting a two fingered goodbye to Kun and he basically _sprinted the fuck outta there_. Once outside, he let out a deep breath, tugging his scarf tighter around his neck. He finds the campus park, sitting with his back against a tree and just going through his thoughts. 

He likes Kun. Shit. This is extremely bad, especially when they’re basically best friends, and not to mention, _roommates._ Ten couldn’t stop thinking about Kun’s words; ‘you’re really, really attractive.’ He was just saying all those things as a good friend, Ten knows this. He probably felt pity for Ten and sensed his inner trepidation at Johnny’s call. But Ten is also not coward, and even if he knows Kun won’t like him back, it is still fun when he gets blushy around Ten’s flirtatious comments. Ten can work with this, and he assumes that the crush will dissipate pretty quickly. 

With newfound confidence, Ten jumps up and decides to go see Jungwoo, so they can talk about cute boy problems. (And he also wants the details on Lucas, because he had been hanging all over Jungwoo at the party yesterday).

 

When he arrives at Jungwoo’s front door, Ten realizes he probably should have called earlier. He raps his knuckles against the door, then waits. A few seconds later, the door opens and Ten is met with a disheveled looking Jungwoo with swollen lips and mussed hair. 

“Do you have someone over?” Ten asks, as Jungwoo’s appearance certainly implies that. 

“Woo? Who is it?” Ten hears the muffled voice from inside Jungwoo’s apartment, but immediately recognizes it as Lucas. His jaw drops, and he smirks at Jungwoo. 

“Dude, _score_! We can talk later, I think someone’s awaiting your return,” Ten wiggles his eyebrows and Jungwoo blushes and whines a thanks. The door closes and Ten walks back out of the apartment complex. He rests his back against the building and looks up at the clear sky. He knew Jaehyun was visiting his parents with Taeyong right now, so he couldn’t go to their apartment. He had a few options. He could go back to their dorm, and risk seeing Kun, he could also go visit his favorite professor; he teaches Ten’s philosophy class and was young and cool. Ten has philosophy class tonight anyway, so he decides to go bother Kun back at the dorm and then head to class early. 

Ten starts walking back through the city, as the dorm building is all the way on the other side of campus, because Jungwoo’s apartment is off campus. 

Trapezing through the city, Ten spots a familiar back. What’s Kun doing in the city? Ten is about to call out to him, but decides to follow him and see where he’s going, because let’s be real, Ten has time to waste. Ten realizes that Kun is most likely heading back to the dorms as well; he is going the same direction Ten would be headed if he hadn’t seen Kun. 

Ten follows Kun more out of fun than suspicion, but becomes concerned when Kun takes a shortcut through an alley Ten knows sometimes holds a bad crowd. He turns the corner to see Kun backing away from an older man, and immediately runs in. 

“Ah, Kunnie, wait for me,” he calls, and Kun turns around, looking confused but relieved. Ten walks between Kun and the stranger, wraps his arm around Kun’s waist protectively, and quickly pulls him through the alley, ignoring the man. Once they reach the other side and turn the corner, Ten whips around to face Kun. 

“Are you a fucking idiot?” Ten begins, gripping his arm tightly. “What were you thinking, you dumbass. You know that alley is absolutely _horrible,_ what were you thinking—“ Ten gets cut off when Kun hugs him, locking arms around his shoulders. Ten waits a second too long to respond out of shock, and Kun starts to pull away, but Ten tugs him back. He wraps his arms around Kun’s waist and pulls their bodies flush, tucking his head over Kun’s shoulder and taking a deep breath. 

“Why do you have to make me worry,” Ten mumbles softly into Kun’s shoulder, his fingers rubbing circles into the small of his back. He could feel Kun’s heartbeat against his chest, and he let his eyes close. 

They stand there like that for a few minutes, until Ten pulls away and tell Kun they should head back. The awkward silence slowly fades to comfortable chatter as Ten continues to call Kun an idiot and Kun just tells him that he didn’t feel like walking around the alley. ‘Lazy-ass,’ Ten replies back. 

 

About halfway back, Ten obtains the fleeting desire to grab Kun’s hand, and so he does, with the confidence from earlier. Ten lets his hand graze Kun’s before slipping his inside and intertwining their fingers. He looks around with evident obliviousness, a hint of a smile gracing his features. Kun stops. 

“Ten.” 

“Hm?” Ten looks over at him, eyebrows raised and amusement in his eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Kun gestures to their hands and gives him a look, his cheeks reddening, to Ten’s delight. 

“What? Oh, I didn’t even notice,” Ten starts, but Kun punches lightly in the shoulder and Ten leans his head back to laugh copiously, before continuing. “It’s a bit chilly. Oh, and I like the way your hand fits in mine,” Ten smirks at Kun, who turns an even deeper shade of red, blaming it on the cold weather. Ten thinks the color suits him very well. 

Kun shakes his head while chuckling lowly, and Ten just squeezes his hand as they continue back to the dorms. 

Upon arrival at their dorm, Ten gathers his things for class, and Kun collapses onto his bed. 

“You working tonight?” Kun asks carefully. Ten sighs, he would have to go straight to work from his philosophy course today, and nods. 

“Yea, I’ll be back at the usual time. I’m not expecting you to be awake,” Ten gives Kun an expectant look, to which Kun responds with a sigh and an “I’ll be asleep, most likely.” 

“You’d better be. You have morning classes,” Ten reminds him, and Kun nods. It’s times like these as Ten is leaving the dorm, getting his coat and scarf handed to him by Kun who looks at him fondly, that Ten can imagine a relationship with his roommate. He’d get this and more; maybe a kiss to the cheek. Thinking about Kun’s lips make Ten feel giddy and blush profusely, and he’s glad he left Kun behind in the warmth of their dorm, for he would no doubt tease the color on Ten’s face and ask him what he was thinking about. 

Ten feels quite dazed throughout his entire class, which would probably be bad in all classes but philosophy. He is even praised by his ‘cool’ professor for his personal take on love, although Ten hardly notices. He feels like he’s flying; Ten never knew love could do this to a person. _But is it really love,_ Ten wonders to himself. He tries to brush it off as a temporary crush once again, but even with knowing the impossibility of reciprocated love, he can’t help but daydream. 

Ten quickly leaves class to change into his work clothes in a school bathroom. He swipes some eyeliner over his lids and slides in a few extra earrings, running a few fingers through his hair and nodding at his appearance. It was then that he realized he had forgotten his contacts. _Oh well, it’s just for one night,_ Ten thinks, and straightens the glasses perched on his nose. 

Ten drives over to the club and parks in his usual spot. He strides inside, immediately greeted by Jungwoo. 

“Aw, Tennie, your glasses! They’re so cute,” Jungwoo coos at him, and Ten rolls his eyes. “Yea, I forgot my contacts, sadly. Hopefully they don’t ruin the whole sexy look I have going on,” Ten replies jokingly. 

“You always look great, Ten. Honestly, I don’t see how your roommate can keep his hands off of you,” Jungwoo smirks, and Ten would be lying if he said he didn’t feel the heat rise on his cheeks. 

“What’re you implying?” Ten feigns innocence, and Jungwoo raises his eyebrows. 

“Dude, remember that party? Yea? The one where Kun was basically glued to your side the entire night? He looks at you like you’re the only one in the room. And you have the audacity to think he doesn’t want to fuck you every time he sees you,” Jungwoo laughs disbelievingly. Ten laughs nervously. He knows he likes Kun, but he thought it was very unlikely that Kun would ever like him in return. Maybe he’d been wrong? 

“Honestly Jungwoo, you’ll get my hopes up,” Ten pouts, and Jungwoo startles excitedly.“Um, _what?!_ You like Kun? No way, you have to ask him out!”

“I really should, but I still have doubts about him liking me. Honestly, I’m really a brat, don’t you think?” Jungwoo looks at him incredulously. “Um, no? I mean yea, you’re sassy and whatnot, but you’re a good person, Ten. I think Kun sees it, you should see it, too.” Jungwoo pauses, looking past Ten. He blinks his eyes a few times and then pokes Ten’s arm. 

“Damn, speak of the devil. There’s your man right there,” Jungwoo points past Ten, and he turns around skeptically. Yet it is he. Right there. In the club where Ten works. Kun spots Ten and gives him a nod of acknowledgement. “Look at him,” Jungwoo whispers. “Trying to seem cool, and not like his whole body language changed as soon as he saw you.” Ten shoves Jungwoo, who promptly calls Kun over. 

“Hey Kun, what’re you looking for?” Jungwoo lists off a few drinks, but Kun’s gaze drifts over to Ten. 

“I’ll take an old-fashioned manhattan,” he tells Ten, who nods and starts to make his request. Ten can hear the polite conversation between Jungwoo and Kun, yet his heart beats rapidly as he thinks of their earlier conversation. He shouldn’t be so nervous; Ten really doesn’t believe that Kun could like him like that, after all, he calls Ten a dumbass about fifty times per day. Mainly because Ten is. A dumbass, that is. 

“Here you are,” Ten places the drink in front of Kun, the lights of the club making his face look even more ethereal, but Ten was also grateful that they hid his blush. Kun thanks him, but his gaze lingers. 

“I never knew you had glasses,” he comments, and Ten responds with the fact that he usually wears contacts. 

“Tennie looks so cute in his glasses, though. I think you should wear them more often,” Jungwoo pipes up, winking at Ten, who rolls his eyes once again. “Sure, Jungwoo. I look like Harry Potter, stop mocking me,” Ten pretends to be mortally wounded, and Jungwoo laughs. 

“A cute Harry Potter, no? I think they look good,” Kun adds with a smirk, and Ten’s eyes widen. He can feel Jungwoo pinch his arm, and he shoves him off. He stutters a thanks, before berating himself internally for this newfound lack of confidence. 

Jungwoo nudges Ten’s arm again, and he turns around and sees a few of his despised regulars. “I gotta get back to work,” he tells Kun, before walking over to the rowdy group of ‘boys’ that Ten deals with nightly. 

“Hey there, I’ll take my usual,” one of them leans in and whispers, running a finger down Ten’s arm. “You can’t touch the bartender, sir,” Ten says coldly, pulling his arm away. He starts making their usual drinks, and they hoot their usual round of catcalls; quiet enough that usually only Ten can hear them over the music. He rolls his eyes and drops their drinks onto the counter carelessly, careful not to get within arms reach of them. Jungwoo gives him a look of pity, but Ten just shrugs and asks Jungwoo if he can take over for a few minutes. 

Ten rests his head in his hands in the back room, breathing in deeply and letting his annoyance with the customers fade. He returns a couple of minutes later, only to see them harassing Jungwoo, who blinks at them and kindly tells them to stop, to which they refuse. Ten’s eyes narrow, and walks over and pulls Jungwoo’s arm out of their grip. 

“I can get you kicked out, you know. I’ve told you, you can’t touch the bartenders, now please, stop being rude,” Ten gives them a cold look, to which they reply by smirking and grabbing the side of Ten’s face. Ten supposes that it is just not his night, but he’s also glad that it’s him, not Jungwoo. He takes a deep breath, reminds himself that he can’t let himself get fired for starting a fight, and reaches up to grab the man’s wrist. 

“Remove it. Now,” Ten commands. “Or what, sweetheart?” Ten leans closer and whispers to them, reminding them that they gave him their address a while back; ‘come over for a fun time’ they had said. Ten had stayed home that night. 

“I can get you arrested with the snap of my fingers,” Ten assures them. The man grumbles and takes his hand away, and Ten aims a bitter glare at his retreating back. 

“Complete dicks,” Ten mutters under his breath, and turn around to make sure Jungwoo is ok. “Oh I’m fine, they’re just huge douches,” Jungwoo assures him. “I think Kun is going to _kill_ you when you get back to your dorm, though. He looked pretty pissed right before he left, like a minute ago.” 

“Shit, he was still sitting there? I thought he left,” Ten groans. He’s really going to get it. 

Over the course of the night, Ten makes more drinks, deals with a few more dickheads, and tries to keep ‘small talk’ _small_ with flirtatious girls. By the end of the night, Ten thinks he could sleep for a year. He knows he won’t though, and that thoroughly disappoints him. Ten finishes cleaning up the club and then leaves for his dorm. 

When Ten reaches the dorms, he finds Kun already asleep, so he grabs his things and showers, changing as quietly as possible before slipping under the blankets. He lays there, counting stars for a long time. He finally drifts off a few minutes before Kun wakes up to get ready for his morning class. 

<<

Ten can tell Kun is avoiding him. 

He rarely appears at their dorms, leaves before Ten wakes up, and is asleep before Ten returns at night. 

A few days pass of barely getting a _glimpse_ of Kun, and so when Kun returns to the dorm in the middle of the day, Ten takes the chance to confront him. 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” 

“Discovery of the year, idiot,” Kun mumbles sarcastically, about to turn around and escape through the door. Ten grabs his wrist and pulls him back into the room. 

“We need to talk,” Ten states. “What is this about? Did I do something wrong? Is this about the club? Or Jungwoo? What’re you so mad about?” Kun glances towards him, giving an annoyed look. “The guys at the club were dicks to you,” he states. And there it is. That’s what he’s mad about. 

“Okay? I can’t really control other people, Kun.” 

“I just don’t like that you let them push you around like that,” Kun says stubbornly. Ten rolls his eyes. “Oh please, it’s nothing I can’t handle. I’m accustomed to it.” 

“Why do you have to work that dumb shift, anyway? It’s so late, you need sleep.” Ten opens his mouth, giving him a patronizing look. “You were the one who said ‘necessary things aren’t always fun’!” Kun brushes this off and continues, “and those jerks always come in already drunk from God knows where-”

“Oh for God’s sake, Kun, you’ve seen them once. How do you know if they come around often?” Ten argues. 

“You gave them a horrible look when you saw them, and you already knew how to deal with them-” 

“Exactly! I know how to deal with them. It’s perfectly fine. They’re a small nuisance that I have to deal with, and that I do deal with; you’re overreacting,” Ten lays a hand on Kun’s arm, but he shrugs him off. 

“I just think that’s unfair. You shouldn’t _have_ to deal with that; how they treat you. You don’t deserve it,” Kun’s voice becomes softer. 

“Of course I don’t deserve it. Hell, no one deserves it. But there are people who deserve it less than me, like Jungwoo, and I would never want to see him go through that. I’ve been an ass before, and this is just karma’s way of reminding me.” 

“Do you really think that?” Kun asks Ten, his voice quieter and pained. Ten looks at him guiltily. “Sometimes. It helps me get through it, though. I need the money, Kun, and I’m not about to get fired for knocking one of them out after they touch me.” 

“That’s... complete and utter bullshit, Ten. You don’t deserve and you know it. You’ll never deserve it-” Kun pauses to stare at Ten, who was now only a foot away, his eyes wet as he blinked back tears. 

“Why- why do you think this? Why do you see me as such a good person? You’ve only known me for a few months, I just don’t understand. If anything, you’re better than me.” Ten feels _so_ unworthy of Kun’s fond gaze, so unworthy of being his friend. He makes a move to turn away, but Kun reaches up a hand to cup his cheek. 

“Ten, I think you’re perfect. I think your flaws are perfect, and I think your strengths are perfect as well. Don’t ever feel like you’re not enough, Ten, to me you’re always enough,” Kun whispers the last few words, and when their gazes meet, Ten’s body moves before his brain can consider any consequences. 

He slides an arm around Kun’s waist, and a hand moves to his neck. Ten presses his lips against Kun’s, and backs him up until they hit the wall, affirmed with the small “uuf” That leaves Kun’s mouth. Even with being this close, Ten still feels far away. He presses closer, arms encircling Kun’s waist and pressing him into the doorframe. Kun’s tongue slides along Ten’s bottom lip, and he automatically opens his mouth in submission, giving Kun free reign of his mouth. He tilts his head slightly, deepening the kiss and whimpering softly when he feels Kun’s hand barely slide beneath his shirt, fingers warm against his sides. 

Kun pulls away first, and Ten opens his mouth to complain before he feels lips against his jawline. Kun trails his lips down Ten’s throat, not hard enough to leave marks, but gentle enough to brings goosebumps along Ten’s arms. 

“Kun,” Ten whines, and he just mumbles a ‘hm?’ from against his throat, hands roaming along Ten’s torso. Ten threads his fingers through Kun’s soft hair, tugging gently in contentment. After not hearing a reply, though, Kun pulls away and looks up into Ten’s eyes, his own rather glassy. 

“Are you alright?” Kun whispers softly, their faces inches apart. Ten was about to reply, to make sure Kun was _really_ ok with this, but he couldn’t keep his eyes on anything but Kun’s already swollen lips. 

“I—, uh, are you um, like one hundred percent about this? I don’t want to force you into anything—,” Ten mumbles uncertainly, and Kun scoffs. 

“Sweetheart, if I didn’t want this, and I’d be a fool if I didn’t, then I would most certainly tell you,” Kun replies, and Ten hates to admit that his face flared redder than a fire truck at the term of endearment. “You’re so beautiful,” Kun whispers softly, pressing their foreheads together, and Ten inhales sharply. 

He leans up a tad bit and presses his lips once more against Kun’s, relishing in the high. 

“You don’t even know how many times I’ve wanted to do that the past month,” Ten whispers against Kun’s cheek. 

“You’ve made it quite difficult for me as well,” Kun chuckles in reply, and Ten pulls away. 

“Really?” 

“Really.” Kun intertwines his fingers with Ten’s and pulls him over to the bed. He holds their hands up. “Remember when you did this while we walked home? I never could tell if you were flirting with me because you liked me, or if it was just fun to see me flustered,” Kun smirks up at Ten, who promptly flushes. 

“I liked you, but I didn’t really think you’d like me back, I mean, being best friends and all. But I knew that when I made comments like that, you’d get all nervous, so I guess that was just a way for me to cope,” Ten rests his head lazily on Kun’s shoulder, who slides an arm around his waist. 

“Well I thought you were really hot, naturally—,” 

“Thought?” 

“Think,” Kun corrects himself, and Ten smiles giddily and kisses his hand. “Anyway, I dunno if I’d call it love at first sight, I thought Jaehyun was your boyfriend at first. But then we started talking, and I knew I wanted you around.” 

“Love?” Ten stares at Kun, his heart beating a million beats a minute. Kun flushes, but nods slightly. 

“And then, you started doing all these nice things for me, and suddenly we were really good friends. I don’t even remember how it happened, I just thought that being friends was better than just being roommates,” Kun says, glancing over at Ten. 

“I think,” Ten confesses, then catches himself, speaking less to Kun and more realizing his own feelings. “I think,” he begins again, “that when I realized I was jealous of Jaehyun, of his amazing relationship, that I was just looking for someone who could give me a little bit of the attention I wanted. I hadn’t had that since, well, Johnny didn’t really give me much attention either, and my old roommate was absolutely horrible. I think I was just looking for a relationship that would make me feel whole again, but not in the right way. I just wanted someone to like me, not love me. Then I met you, and we became friends, and you gave me everything I wanted: attention, and appreciation. I never thought I deserved more, and by the time I realized you were the one I wanted, I was so completely enamored with you that I didn’t even stop to think you could like me back. I thought our friendship was the endpoint of what I deserved, and now you’re here and offering so much more.”

Ten flicks his gaze over to Kun, whose eyes are wide with a gaze so fond Ten can’t help but feel small beneath it. 

“You deserve it all. All of it, and so much more.” And Kun tilts Ten’s chin slightly, caressing his neck with utmost care before laying his lips on top of his, eyes slipping closed. 

**Author's Note:**

> someone buy me a class on how to _not_ write cringey fics, please
> 
> spread the kunten love, there isn't enough content on here ugh


End file.
